Memoirs of a Cherry Blossom
by littlepandah
Summary: fate is playful, often times unpredictable.. when you were so ready to give up and just let things be, a reason would come for you to fight and move forward.. but what would you do if that reason suddenly disappeared? if YOU are the reason why it's gone?
1. The Gift

_ ..this is the first fan fiction i ever made.. the characters and the name of the places aren't mine.. other than the idea and how this tory went, i own nothing.. please enjoy and i hope you like it.. _

**Memoirs of the Cherry Blossoms: The Gift**

It was a beautiful, sunny day –the birds are singing and the leaves dance along the soft gentle summer breeze. Sakura has been sitting under the shade of an old oak tree all morning. With a sketch pad on one hand, a pencil on another and her long silky hair in a messy ponytail, she's engrossed drawing the scenery around her.

"Wow?! You're good!" said a voice. She lifts her head and met the most beautiful pair of eyes she has ever seen. As blue as the sky and as deep as the oceans, those eyes seem to have pulled her into some sort of a trance.

"May I see?" The question brought her back to reality. Sakura blushed. _I've been staring at him? For how long? Gosh, Sakura, this is embarrassing?!_ She silently scolded herself as she handed her sketchpad to the stranger's outstretched hand. She took that moment to observe the intruder of her privacy. He is a boy about her age, tall with a boyish grin and blonde spiky hair. _His eyes are really beautiful. I haven't seen such gentle eyes for the past seventeen years._

"You're Amazing." He said, handing her back her sketchpad. Sakura smiled and it's now the boy's turn to blush. "I can't draw that good so I really admire people who could. Sorry if I bothered you."

"It's okay. Not many people likes my drawing and I'm glad you do.", she replied. "So, are you here to visit someone? A friend or a family?"

The boy stretched and at beside her. "Nope. I'm some sort of a patient." He grinned. "I'm here for my medical examination. You see, Ninjas are required to have annual physical examination. How about you? Here to see somebody?"

"No. I am some sort of a patient as well. I'm here for my check up but I cam a bit early so I decided to go here and draw." She looked up at the sky. "This is my favorite spot here in this hospital."

"You always go here?"

She nodded and quietly replied, "I'm waiting for a donor." She looked at him and offered her hand. "By the way, I'm Sakura. My name is Haruno Sakura."

_Whoa, even her name is beautiful._ "Uzumaki Naruto. Nice meeting you?!" he cheerfully said and shook her hand.

That was the day the paths of Sakura and Naruto met. From that they on, they spend a lot of their free time with each other. Naruto accompanies her on her doctor's appointments or bring her to places she had never seen before. Sakura, on the other hand, would draw him as her model or cook 'bento boxes' for him. He would bring her different kinds of flowers and she will teach him how to draw and blend colors. She even taught him her favorite songs and melodies. With each passing day, without the two of them noticing, the moments they spend together became longer and their friendship grew deeper.

"In fact, I am not afraid to die." It was Naruto. It was a bright, sunny Sunday and the two decided to go on the beach to watch the ocean. "I believe death is the only consolation of people, especially those who have nothing at all. No warm family to go home to or people who would mourn when they just disappear." He looked at her and smiled. "After all, I will not be a good ninja if I am scared that I would, right?"

Sakura smiled and watched the waves. She didn't say anything and is absorbed in her thoughts. Naruto watched the girl sitting quietly beside him –her soft green eyes and long silky hair that falls down to her waist. _Her hair is as pink and as beautiful as the cherry blossoms_, he said to himself. She turned and caught him staring, causing Naruto to turn scarlet. She laughed and stretched out her hand to touch his hair.

"I bet you are a good Ninja and you'll always be." She raised her head and looked at the sky. "Know what? Like you, I am not afraid to die. My heart has always been weak and I feel pain most of the time. If I don't find a donor soon, this heart will give up on me and I'll die for sure." She touched her chest and looked at him in the eye. "But what I am afraid of is the reality that I might never have the chance to have my own family.. raise children.. paint the most beautiful masterpiece.. travel the world.. be the best medicine ninja and spend the rest of my life with the guy I've fallen madly in love with.." She fell silent as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Naruto leaned forward and gently wiped the tears that escaped from her eyes, gathered her in his arms and embraced her as gently and as tightly as he could. _She's shaking,_ he thought. He closed his eyes and softly hummed one the melodies she taught him. It was her favorite song.

"Naruto, in three months, the time limit to find a donor will come. I've been waiting for almost a year now. Even if I find a donor after the given time, the hole in my heart would have grown bigger. My doctor said I would less likely recover even if I undergo a heart transplant when that happens. Both my body and my heart wouldn't survive such delicate surgery." Sakura choked back her tears and hold on to Naruto as if her life depended on it. "Naruto, in three months, I'll be turning seventeen. I'm still young to die."

On that day by the beach –as the sea gulls bellowed, the waves kissed the shore and the sun sinking slowly from the horizon into the deep blue sea –the boy with the beautiful blue eyes and the girl with long silky hair stayed locked into an embrace with a soft, sweet melody slowly hummed to replace the words of love and encouragement left unsaid..

Weeks later, a war broke out in the Northern part of the country where Orochimaru and his followers were discovered to have been hiding. Ninjas form different troops and villages were sent to help in the battle. Naruto's troop was sent to the frontlines. He went to see Sakura and after a short conversation and a silent goodbye, he left for the battlefield.

"Sakura, let's go out on a real date after the war." Naruto said with a boyish grin and scarlet cheeks.

Sakura blushed and silently nodded. She looked at his face, memorizing every curve. _When have I fallen this deeply in love with this boy standing in front of me?_, she asked herself. "Naruto? Be safe okay? I'll be waiting.."

In a blink of the eye, Naruto leaned forward, kissed her cheek and hugged her. He whispered to her ears, "I love you, Sakura. I always have and always will." Then he was gone, leaving Sakura standing in a daze –her heart about to burst both in happiness and longing. _He's gone. He just left but I want to see him as soon as I could._

Days passed and turned into weeks. Weeks became months, the war in the North came to an end with victory on Konoha's side. The time limit set for Sakura's heart donor is just around the corner but still, not a word from Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata, have you seen where Sakura is?" a girl with long blonde hair tied back in a phony tail asked. One hand was on her waist while the other was placed above her eyes, scooped just along her eyebrows. Her pretty face distorted in a funny fashion. "I can't find her."

The other girl laughed with her hands clutching the front of her jacket and her long dark hair in disarray. "She's probably under the shade of that tree. You know how much she misses him so we'll definitely find her there." She looked up at the tree branch where her friend was standing, looking funny with her distorted face. "C'mmon now, Ino. You might fall off that tree and who knows what Ten Ten would say if both of us are late."

Ino jumped off the tree and landed in front of Hinata, causing the latter to fall down sitting on the grass. They stared at each other and after a few seconds of silence, end up bursting in laughter. Ino stretched out her hand and helped Hinata up. "Let's go Hinata. I heard the doctor got good news."

They found Sakura under the shade of the old oak tree on the grounds of the hospital. She was deep in thoughts and her eyes were watching the sky. The two newcomers ran towards her. They shrieked and screamed when a number of kunai and knives fell a few centimeters from their feet.

"Hey Ten-chan?! Are you trying to kill your bestfriends?!" shouted Ino who was about to initiate a counter attack. Hinata desperately clung to her waist and stopped her from doing something dangerous. "Ten-chan, hey?! Hinata, Let go of me.. Let me at her.. let me at her.."

"Ino" HInata whispered. "We're late. I told you she'll kill us and now you're going to really make her mad."

Something moved along the tree branches above them. They looked up and were surprised to see someone jumping off from the tree top and fell exactly on top of them.

"Tenten-chan, I can't breathe. Get off please?!" Hinata gasped for air.

"Ten-chan, you're heavy you pig?!" It was Ino who was kicking her way to get rid of the girl on top of her.

"It was your fault for being late.", said Tenten, a girl with heir brown hair on a bun on each side of her head. She stood up and smoothen her sleeveless top and blue Capri pants. She sighed and clapped her hand together. "Now, let's get going. Sakura?"

Sakura looked at her and burst out laughing. Tenten looked back and saw Ino trying to escape Hinata's grasp. The latter peadingly said, "Ino, let it go. Let it go. Don't counter-attack. This is not a war?!"

After failing another attempt to be free from Hinata's grip, Ino finally gave up with a deep irritated sigh, puffed her cheeks and pouted her lips. The four of them started laughing, straighten themselves up and went to see Sakura's doctor.

"Sakura-chan, we found a donor." It was Sakura's doctor talking, smiling kindly. "Two days from now, you will be having the operation. We would have you confined by tomorrow so we could prepare you for the heart transplant."

"Kyaaaa?! Sakura?! Congratualtions?!" Hinata, Ino and Tenten screamed in unison. Sakura stayed silent. She could not believe her ears.

"However, the donor have one weird request.", the doctor continued. "I never heard such a request from a donor since I became a doctor."

The girls fell silent and looked at the doctor earnestly. It was Sakura who spoke. "What is it?"

"The donor requests to have your heart." The doctor looked at Sakura in the eyes and smiled. "It is up to you to decide whether you would want to comply with the donor's request. After all, that person agrees to give you the heart even if you refuse the unusual request."

Nobody spoke. The girls looked at each other but didn't say a word. The doctor scanned Sakura's medical records that he is holding while Sakura looked outside the window, deep in thoughts. She silently watched the sky from inside the doctor's office.

"I will." She startled everybody when she suddenly spoke. "I will give my heart."

"Are you sure, Sakura?" Tenten asked. She has always been the big sister of the group.

Sakura nodded and looked at the doctor. "That person decided to give me another chance by giving me a life to live. That small request is nothing compared to the big sacrifice I am about to be given."

With that, the four girls left the hospital and dropped Sakura home. Along the way, they cheerfully talked about who the donor is. Sakura was confined the next day and underwent the surgery the day after. Everything concerning the procedure went well and a lot of people dropped by the hospital to visit her –friends, teachers and children she met at during her check-ups. Still, no signs of that blonde spiky hair and beautiful blue eyes she loves. No signs of Naruto. Even though she's still recovering from the heart transplant, she would ask around for news about him. She would visit the rooms of Ninjas who fought the war who are confined to that hospital but no one could tell her where he is.

"Sakura, you've been walking around again aren't you?" Tenten scolded as she arranged a bouquet of white lilies on a vase.

"You shouldn't force yourself. You're still a patient recovering you know." Ino said as she slouched on a couch and took a bit from an apple.

"Sakura.." Hinata sat beside her on the bed and handed her an mp3 player. "Ji-oniichan asked me to give you this. It's a 'get well soon' present he said. He wanted to come but he's busy" Sakura took the mp3 player and smiled at Hinata.

"It's been a long time since I've last seen Jiji.." Sakura said. "Tell him he gotta treat us to a concert once he's available or I'll ask Tenten to use her special weapons on him." Sakura teased. Tenten turned red and Ino nearly choked on her apple. Hinata clapped her hands and the four girls laughed 'till their stomach hurt and found it hard to breathe.

They were laughing when a knock was heard from the door. Ino stood up, opened the door and smiled. To Sakura's surprise, her classmates from the university, her teachers, the nurses and her doctors gathered to her room and started singing "Happy Birthday". She choked back her tears when her three best friends went to the center of the room, holding a beautiful birthday cake with a single candle on the middle. The cake was shaped as her face with a chibi Naruto drawn to her cheek.

"Happy Birthday Sakura." Everybody said then clapped their hands.

"We wanted to throw a real party but some people wouldn't allow it?!" Ino bitterly said as she stared at her doctor who just scratched his head. Everybody laughed.

"You guys.." Sakura said, crying, as Ino, Hinata and Tenten gave her a big bear hug. "This would be the best birthday surprise ever?! Oh, I love you guys."

In about a week or two, Sakura was declared perfectly fine and was discharged from the hospital, still, no Naruto appeared. The days passed and became weeks. Weeks became months. Seasons changed from bright summer to mysterious fall; from fall to the cold, sad winter. Finally, the snow cleared and the weather became warmer as the beautiful spring arrived. The flowers bloomed and the birds began to sing cheerful melodies. The scent and beauty of cherry blossoms is everywhere.

_The cherry blossoms are beautiful. I wished Naruto is here then everything would be perfect._, Sakura thought to herself. It was a warm Sunday morning and she decided to so to the park to draw. It's been a long time since she last drew something on her sketchpad. She was absorbed in her sketching when she felt a presence beside her. Form the corner of her eyes, she saw two figures standing, watching her. She looked up and smiled.

"Sakura-chan.. I hope we didn't disturb you from whatever you are doing." Kakashi greeted her with a wave of his right hand. He was one of her favorite teachers in the university. He still wears that weird mask that covers more than half of his face and she could see that he still likes perverted stuffs judging from the title of the book he is holding on his left hand.

"No, sensei." She replied, smiling. "I can see you still Jiraiya-sama's idea of a good story." Kakashi looked at Sakura bitterly and scratched his white spiky hair. Then she heard a familiar laughter and looked up at the person standing behind Kakashi.

"Sakura." The woman said after suppressing her laughter --Her blonde hair in a loose piggy-phony tail on each side of her head and her big breasts bouncing up and down as she gave Sakura a wave. "I can see you are as good as new."

"Tsunade-sama?!" Sakura smiled, stood up and bowed. "Yeap! I am as good as new and it's all thanks to you and the team of your medicine ninjas."

Tsunade grinned. She looked at Sakura in the eye and seriously said, "There is a reason why Kakashi and I came to see you."

"We are here to ask you to come with us." Kakashi said as he closed the book he's holding and put it in his pocket. "There is something we want to show you." He got an expression Sakura only see when they're mission get a little out of hand –serious and worried. She got anxious but still, she nodded and packed her things.

The three of them went on the Eastern side of the village. They walked for like about an hour, the number of houses that can be seen decreased little by little until they eventually disappeared. They passed by a green field that is filled with little flowers and over a narrow river where children of the village often play. The three of them were silent all the way, no one dared to speak. As they walk farther away from the busy street of the village and get deeper into the woods, Sakura get more and more worried.

The forest cleared and they came into an opening. The sudden light temporarily blinded Sakura and as her eyes adjusted, she saw where Kakashi and Tsunade brought her. They are in the cemetery. She could see there are new graves and fresh flowers offered to them. _The casualties of war,_ she thought. Neither of them spoke and her companions wouldn't look at her.

They continued walking, her heart beating fast against her chest as if wanting to jump out. With every step, it gets harder to breathe. By the time Kakashi and Tsunade stopped, Sakura was almost gasping for air, her chest feeling funny. They stopped in front of a grave under a big cherry blossom tree. Without thinking, Sakura walked towards it and kneeled. She removed the Cherry blossoms that fell upon the inscriptions. Without warning, tears filled her eyes and she bit her lips, trying not to scream.

_Naruto, _she silently mourned as she touched the name on the grave, _My Naruto is gone?! No, he promised me he'll be back. This can't be true. This is a lie. _She was as still as stone, tears streaming down her face. _Didn't you promise you'll be back? You shouldn't have. I'd rather be away from you as long as I know you are safe and alive. That the person I love is healthy somewhere, that he's thinking of me in a place under the same sky I live in. No, I don't even know if we could still wish on the same moon. I wanted to live so I could be with you, that's why I never gave up despite the pain. Then there you are, you left me without even saying goodbye. It's not fair Naruto, why are you so mean?!_

A hand on her shoulder reminded her of the present and she looked up at Tsunade's sad face. She could see she's trying not to cry. Sakura held her hand and pressed it against her wet cheeks and sobbed.

Kakashi kneeled beside her and looked at her in the eye. His face worried and his eyes are filled with something similar to sadness. "Sakura" he said silently, "He is your donor."

Sakura felt as if her world stopped. She looked at Naruto's name but remained silent. Tsunade kneeled beside her and gently shook her, "Sakura, listen to me. It's not your fault. It was his choice." Sakura screamed and covered her ears, crying. She tried to push Tsunade away who wrapped her arms around her shaking body but her efforts were futile. Tsunade would not let her go.

"Sakura, he got injured at the war. His livers and kidneys were badly damaged there's nothing Tsunade or the rest of the team could do. No matter what surgeries we try or techniques we do, he would eventually die. In a week or two after he was confined, he would eventually die." It was Kakashi, his hands and teeth clenched. "He wanted you to live and decided to give you his heart. He knows he couldn't be saved so he wanted to decided for himself, how he would die and for what cause."

"We tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen." Tsunade said, "You know how stubborn he is. And you, being the person he loves most and the same person who loves him best, you were the person he chose to live for him."

Sakura was crying hard now, screaming at the top of her lungs, covering her ears and trying not to listen. She wouldn't let either of the two touch her or hold her hand. It's as if her world suddenly shattered right her very eyes and nothing could ease the pain she is feeling.

"Sakura.." Tsunade is already crying. She wants to comfort this girl in front of her but she knows she couldn't. She tried to embrace her but Sakura pushed her and suddenly ran. She wanted to follow her but a hand stopped her. She looked at Kakashi who moved his head from left to right. "Let go Kakashi.."

"No." He firmly said. "This is the best time to let her be. Sakura is a strong girl but today, her heart is broken and together with it, her dreams and the things she believed in. She'll be okei. That's how she is." Kakashi smiled and let go of Tsunade's arms. "That's the girl Naruto loved and gave his life for."

Tsunade dropped her arms, kneeled and cried. "But she's young and I don't want her to ever think she lost everything. I understand how he feels.. so.."

Sakura ran as fast as she could. She wanted to get as far as she could. She passed by the river and the green field and the number of houses increased, but Sakura doesn't seem to notice. She doesn't have any destination on mind but she kept running, her sight blurred by her tears, her ears filled with the sound of her own heartbeat. _This is a dream. This couldn't be happening._ She touched her chest. _Naruto, you are an idiot?! I don't want this. I didn't ask for it. Take it back?! _

She was running so fast without even paying attention and bumped into something. The impact made her fall to the ground but she felt nothing. Her mind blanked and confused. The times she spent with Naruto flashed before her eyes. The day they met and their visit to the beach. The songs they sang together and the picnics they had at the park. The day he said goodbye, asked her out and left for the war. Then she remembered the grave. His grave under the big cherry blossom tree.

"Hey, are you okei? Are you hurt anywhere?", said a voice.

Sakura looked up and saw a hand offered to her. She couldn't see the face of the stranger because of the shadows the sun created along the person's profile, but she could tell he is a boy. A boy with spiky red hair a bit longer than Naruto's and on the left side of his forehead was a tattoo. It says, "Love".

She was staring at the word on the stranger's forehead which was blurred as tears filled her eyes once again. Everything slowly disappeared as she started to cry. The world stopped turning and everything around her slowly became inaudible and silent. Nothing existed at that moment.

All there is was the steady beating of Naruto's heart upon her chest..

_ ..please review this story.. i plan to make a sequel to this so please tell me what you think, okei? it'll be very much appreciated.. _


	2. Sweet Misery of a Meeting

**Memoirs of the Cherry Blossoms: Sweet Misery of a Meeting**

"Hey?! What are you spacing out on me for?!"

Gaara looked up towards the irritated voice and saw a can of soda flying towards him. He covered his face with his right hand just in time to catch it. "Oi kiba, that was dangerous?!" he snapped at the guy sitting cross-legged on the floor with a white dog sleeping on his lap. "My land lady would kill me if you break another window. I got no money for repairs, stupid?!"

Kiba laughed, stretched out his hands and placed them behind his head. He let himself fall back on the floor, startling his dog and causing his bonnet to slide off, revealing a crown of brown spiky hair. "C'mmon, you were the one spacing out on me while I'm talking. Besides, the land lady seems to have this crush on you. You can use your charms to get out of whatever repairs needed." He looked at Gaara who had been sitting by the window and snickered, "After all, you haven't dated for years. Why not ask that onee-chan out? Being older, she might make your rent free."

"Not interested." Gaara said. He looked outside the window and watched the Cherry Blossoms sway with the blowing wind. His red hair still wet, covering half of his face. He was taking a shower when his friend, Kiba, came barging in on his apartment with his dog, Akamaru. He ran his hands across his hair and sighed. _That girl's hair is as pink as the Cherry Blossoms. Why can't I take her crying face off my mind?! It's been weeks, _he scolded up, he nearly fell off the window sill when his eyes met Kiba's, whose face was only centimeters away from his.

"Know what Gaara? You have been acting a bit strange and preoccupied lately" It was Kiba who then leaned on the wall with his hands crossed across his chest. Akamaru barked in agreement. "I think you really need to start dating again. One day, you're gonna go crazy if you don't."

Gaara shrugged and opened the can of soda on his hand. "Say, who goes crazy for not dating?" he said before taking a long sip.

"No one. But I agree with what Kiba is saying.", said a voice. Both Gaara and Kiba looked towards the door. Neji was standing by the doorway, he got his favorite cap on but his long hair was left falling down to his waist. "You should date." the new comer continued, smiling.

"If I find someone I want to date, I will okei? So stop picking on my love life." Gaara said in a voice filled with annoyance. He stood, placed the soda can on the table and opened the rice cooker; he started making himself some onigiri. "Besides, why not take care of your love life first? It's not like you got a girlfriend." he whispered.

"Hey, I heard that?! At least I date." Kiba snapped. He looked at Neji who was playing with Akamaru. "By the way Neji, what is this meeting for?"

Neji stood up and picked one onigiri from Gaara's plate, ignoring the latter's sharp stare. "My father asked me if we could play on a party that my family would host next month. I heard my dad and his twin, my uncle, won some award. It got something to do with business so I'm not really sure." He shoved the onigiri on his mouth.

Gaara and Kiba looked at each other. Neji's family owns a company and is well-known in the business world. However, he isn't interested in inheriting the business. He was in love with music and decided to follow what he wants. It took some time before his father agreed to just let him do what he wants.

"And he said he's going to pay us." It was Neji who was watching them.

"You mean, we are going to charge them?" Kiba asked.

"We could play for free, man." Gaara said. "After all, we are going to play for you family so it's cool. Your dad doesn't need to pay us."

Neji laughed and tapped his band mates on their backs. "I said the same thing. But you guys seem to have forgotten that my family is in the business world. They know how things go and for them, business is business. It's our job so they insist to pay us as we deserve."

Kiba and Gaara exchanged hi-fives and Neji patted their heads, messing their hairs. They were chatting excitedly, talking about what songs they're going to play when Neji asked, "By the way, where is Shikamaru? Shino's still on his way from his re-take exams, but where's Shikamaru?"

The room got quiet and the three of them were looking at each other when Akamaru barked. They looked at the white dog wagging his tail by Gaara's bed. Kiba walked towards the bed and reached out to touch Akamaru when he stumbled on something and fell on the floor. He screamed, making Gaara and Neji ran towards him. He was pointing on something, his face white as snow.

"G-g-ga-gaara?! You murdered somebody?!" screamed Kiba.

"I, what?! Who killed who?!" Gaara shouted. "Stupid Kiba?! What are you talking abou-" He stopped on his track when he saw where Kiba's pointing to. There was a pair of legs originating from under his bed.

Kiba screamed, and they both ran behind the surprised Neji. They slowly pushed him towards the bed, urging him to check under it. He was about to touch the body's ankle to pull it out when they heard a moan and the pair of legs started moving. The three of them slowly went on a corner and watched the legs move. Even Akamaru hid under a table with his tails between his legs. Their heartbeats nearly stopped when the legs disappeared and a hand reached out from under the bed, followed by a head appearing. The hair was a bit long –it's messy and tangled all over, covering the face. The creature looked at the three of them. Gaara covered Kiba's mouth to stop him from screaming and kept his eyes fixed on whatever was coming out from his own bed.

The creature under the bed smirked and reached out at them, slowly crawling from under the bed. In a low, husky and pained voice it talked. "N-n-nej-ji-ss-san.. I-i-I ca-aan't m-move. H-help." Kiba fell on the floor, Akamaru whimpered and Gaara's jaw dropped. Even Neji seemed to have been lost in words.

It was during this moment that their bassist, Shino, barged through the door. Seeing the scene in front of him, he slowly moved forward and quietly said, "I see you have been sleeping again under Gaara's bed, huh, Shikamaru?"

One week before the party, Sakura and Ino were on their way to Tenten's place, who promised to lend both of them a dress for the Hyuuga Family's party. The party required the guests to come on semi-formal attire and both of them don't have a single outfit that fit the description.

"Hey Sakura, I heard Hinata's cousin's band is going to play on the party." It was Ino talking, her hands were playing with her blonde hair tied on a one-sided ponytail. "I never met her cousin before but I heard the band is that popular band called 'Heart Assassin' whose songs are said to be really awesome. Problem is, they're still a mystery since the group only performs live. So I basically have a hard time looking for their pictures. I bought their CD and it was really cool, but not trace of their faces was included."

Sakura smiled and silently listened to her friend talk about her frustrations of not knowing how the members of the band look. She said, "I got tons of pictures with Hinata and Jiji since the three of us grew together. You can just go to my place and browse the albums."

Ino was quiet, thinking whether to take Sakura's offer or not. After some time, she looked at Sakura and shook her head. "Uh, I think I'll wait for one more week then see him with my own eyes. After all, I know Hinata's Cousin and Ten-chan's going out so he's out of my list."

"What list?"

Ino smiled darkly. "A list of the boys I'm going to use my charm on." She laughed in way which causes a chill to Sakura's spine.

The night of the party came. Gaara, Neji and the rest of the band came on one of the Hyuuga Family's Limousine. The idea belonged to Neji's dad who insisted that it is good for the band's image. The band rejected but ended up riding the Limo after finding out that their coaster got a flat tire.

"Wow?! This is where you grew up huh Neji?" Shino's neck seemed to have lengthened as he strained to check the wide lawn where the party was held.

Shikamaru and Kiba went directly to the buffet table and started filling they're plates with different food and deserts. Shikamaru waved at Gaara and shouted, "C'mmon man. There are lots of foods we can't eat on that miniature apartment of yours."

Gaara sighed and massaged his eyebrows. _Woi Woi, what's going on with these people? They totally got hypnotized seeing food as many as served in this party. I wonder if there's tuna belly. I haven't eaten some for quite some time now. _A hand placed on hi shoulder caused him to raise his head and saw Neji beside him, grinning.

"Let them be, you know those two loves to eat." He said. "I still like your onigiri though." Neji teased him and ruffled his hair. The band members have the same age, with only months of differences, but Neji seemed to be their older brother. He is mature compared to the rest of them.

The party started with opening remarks given by Neji's dad and his older twin brother –Hinata's father. There was an orchestra playing in the background and the guests had plenty of food to eat and wine to drink. Their band will be playing before the party ends and there were teenagers among the crowd who were obviously excited to hear the band's performance.

Gaara was sitting beside a pond found on the side of the large lawn. With a glass of wine on one hand, his tie loosed on its knot and a few buttons of his tuxedo opened, he was watching a school of Koi and goldfish swimming around. On the corner of his eyes, he saw Neji talking to a group of girls. A girl with long, pink hair caught his attention and so, he turned to see more clearly. His eyes widened and he hurriedly stood up. _That girl_, he thought.

"Ji-oniichan, I'm looking forward your band's performance." It was Hinata after introducing Neji to Ino, who happened to be the only person among the four of them who haven't met him before. For some reason, Tenten who is standing beside him was red-faced and silent.

"Yeah, Jiji, me too. I loved the songs you recorded on the mp3 you sent me on my birthday." Sakura said, smiling. "There's this song I like best but I don't think it was you singing."

"Uh, I think you're talking about the song called 'Eternal Snow'." Neji replied. "Our group revived that song which was originally sung and written by this three-man band famous for doing live performances just like us. They were called Route L but they have disbanded long ago."

"But if you didn't sing it, who did?" Ino asked.

"Our lead guitarist, you guys will meet him later. That is after I find where he is." He answered.

The group talked for a few more minutes before Neji was excused by his father to be introduced to some guests. The girls were left talking about the party and after some time, her friends ended up on the dance floor. Tenten was invited by Neji, Hinata by Neji's band mate Kiba and Ino by someone she called 'sleepyhead'. It was then that Sakura decided to go on a walk by the small pond she saw earlier. There are pretty flowers around the area that she wanted to look at so she could draw them on her free time.

She was observing a white rose when she heard somebody singing quietly. Peeking around the rose bush, she saw someone sitting by the pond against a Cherry Blossom. He looked familiar with his red hair and dark eyeliners but she can't remember where she saw him. As if sensing her presence, he stopped singing and looked at her, their eyes met for a second. He smiled, causing Sakura to blush.

"Uh, don't worry, I don't mind some company." He said quietly, smiling at her.

Sakura slowly walked closer to where the stranger sat and smiled back, "I was watching the roses when I heard someone sing. Sorry I bothered you. You got a beautiful voice just like Jiji."

"I don't really sing that well but thank you. Who's Jiji?" He asked with questioning look.

"Of course you do." Sakura said. "Jiji is the vocalist of that band 'Heart Assassin'. They are going to play later. They're songs are good."

"You seem excited, are you a fan?"

"Well, you can call me a fan and I love their songs. Jiji gave me an mp3 full of their songs on my birthday and I can't stop listening to them."

"You seem close with that person called Jiji."

"It's a nickname I made for him when we were younger. We grew up together. His cousin is one of my best friends. He wanted to be in a band for as long as I could remember."

As he listened to stories of Neji's past with her, Gaara watched the girl in front of him. Her long silky hair falls down to her waist and that night, she had a red ribbon on, making her hair seem even silkier than it already was. She's wearing a red halter dress, going down a few inches below her knees, together with a Greek style sandal which she tied a few inches above her ankles. She's a goddess. _I knew it?! She's more beautiful when she's smiling_, he thought to himself.

"Sakura-chan?!" It was Hinata's voice. "Ji-oniichan and his band are going to play now." Sakura looked up and saw her friend looking around. She stood up and waved at her. Hinata saw her and walked towards her.

"Uh, by the way, what is your name?" Sakura asked. Receiving no answer, she looked down to find the stranger gone. He left without saying a word. "I wonder why." She asked herself.

"Who are you talking to?" Hinata asked as she approached her. "C'mmon Sakura, we're going to miss it." Hinata held her hand and they ran back to the party.

Finding Ino and Tenten in front of the stage, they squeezed through the crowd to a nice spot reserved for them. Gasping for air, Sakura bent down with her hands on her knees. She heard Neji giving a short introduction on how their band was created. Still trying to catch her breath, she listened without lifting her head.

"Now, for our first song, we dedicate this for a childhood friend who has been through a lot of things. She likes this song so for this evening, this is for her. For the pretty Sakura, 'Eternal Snow' by Route L." With this, Neji finished the introduction. With her head still bowed, Sakura smiled. The sound of the song's intro filled the air and everybody was quiet, as if trying not to ruin the beautiful melody.

_How long has it been since I fell in love with you?_

_My feelings only increase_

_Will you notice them?_

_Even though I've never once put them into words?_

When she heard the lyrics of her favorite song being sung by a familiar voice, she raised her head. Her eyes grew bigger. She could feel her cheeks turning a shade of red as she unconsciously covered her mouth with her hands to keep herself from making a sound. There on the middle of the stage, holding the microphone, singing the song she love while looking at her eyes was the guy she met by the pond. With his red spiky hair dancing along the gentle night breeze and the spotlights blurring her eyes, she noticed something on his face. On the left side of his forehead was a tattoo. It says, "Love."

"Love", she whispered to herself. "I've seen that tattoo before. But where?" Sakura thought hard, her face was serious, almost frowning. As she listened to the song, she searched her memories. Then she remembered. She gasped. "Could it be that he was the person I bumped into that day? There couldn't be too many people with the same Chinese character tattooed on the same part of their faces. Not to mention having the same hair. He might be that person."

"Did you say something Sakura?" Tenten was looking at her with a worried face. "Are you okei? Your face is red."

Sakura looked at her and quietly answered, "Tenten, that tattoo on his forehead, I've seen that somewhere before. Remember the story I told you guys before? When I was told Naruto was my donor?"

Tenten nodded. Ino and Hinata looked at each other but remained silent.

"I was crying so hard that day that I bumped into someone. I wasn't myself. I saw the word 'Love' and ended up crying harder. The person I bumped into offered to help me, but I was rude and pushed his hand away. Then I ran and went to Hinata's place." Sakura's voice was shaky and tears are starting to fill her eyes. She's trying not to cry. It still hurt to remember Naruto. She looked at the faces of her friends and took a deep breath before continuing, "I saw the word 'Love' on that person's forehead. A tattoo of a guy with red spiky hair. I am not mistaken. He is that person."

"He? Who is he?" Ino asked and looked around. Her eyes fell on the stage, on the lead guitarist of the band presently playing their last song. Ino's jaw dropped. She couldn't find the words to say.

Hinata went closer and hugged Sakura. The latter started to cry as soon as she felt Hinata's warm embrace. "Sakura-chan, he reminds you of him, doesn't he? It scares you to realize how a person you just met turns out to be someone connected to your past, right? It scares you and hurts you to remember."

Tenten reached out and held her hand. "Sakura? Remember what the four of us promised each other years ago? We'll never be alone. We'll always be together right?" Tenten smiled at her and grasped her hands tighter. "We'll always be here for you. We'll share the pain so you got nothing to be scared about."

Ino crushed the three of them in a big bear hug and said, "And it is okei to feel pain Sakura. It proves you are alive. You got to learn to forgive yourself."

As a sweet beautiful melody played in the background and fireflies danced around the lawn, a person whose heart was in the process of healing re-discovered the strength of a promise and the magic of a friendship. Without a clue as to what tomorrow holds but with a new found courage to look forward, the party where the pink haired goddess met the soul destined to make her heart beat again came to an end.

_Ring Ring._

Neji looked up and looked at the clock. It said 2:45 AM. _Who could be calling me on a time like this, _he thought as he reached out for the phone on the bedside table.

"Hello?" he said in a husky voice.

_"Hey Neji. It's me."_ The voice on the other end replied.

"It's quarter to three in the morning in case you didn't know." Neji yawned. "This better be important or I'll kill you the next time I see you."

The caller laughed. _"C'mmon man, don't be so cold. There's a favor I want to ask you."_

Neji and the caller talked for almost an hour before they hanging up. Neji looked at the clock and sighed. _3:30 in the morning huh? That guy sure have decided. _Smiling, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


End file.
